The Titans
Five in number, the Titans of Iatar were, according to all mainstream creation myths, the prime movers in the formation of the various Planes of Existence of the world of Iatar out of The Chaos. They were first, before time itself, and are the reason that anything other than Chaos exists at all. Up until the Great Clash, the Titans ruled supreme in Iatar, and dominated the world by way of sheer disparity of power. Their command of the Chaos was unparalleled, and many believe that no-one, not even a God, could ever match their mastery. They created the five major mortal races, each with their own patronage, and they ruled over their creations with nothing but malice. During the time of their reign, known as the Titanic Era, they pitted their vast armies against each other, often for nothing more than sport, breeding great discontent amongst the mortal races of Iatar, eventually leading to their downfall, due to the events of the Great Clash. The Titanic Pantheon Dracaris, the Dragon Dracaris is the patron of the Race of Dragons, and He created them. Whilst there is no established hierarchy within the Titanic Pantheon, such as there is within the Divine Pantheon, Dracaris reigned supreme amongst the Titans. Despite this, He often remained aloft from the petty wars between the other Titans, only engaging in combat when His dominance was foolishly challenged. He was the first Titan to create sentient life within Iatar, His Dragons, and He spent most of His time fostering and perfecting them, resulting in the unparalleled mastery we see in the Dragons of today. Dracaris was also the one who convinced the other four Titans to join Him in the creation of Iatar out of the Chaos. He was the final Titan to fall in the Great Clash, defeated by a might blow from the fist of Tor. Maelar, the Man Maelar is the patron of the Race of Man, and He created them. Maelar was the most ambitious of the Titans, and after witnessing the creation of Dragons, he sought fervently to create his own race of mortals, and was the first to reproduce the feat, though many argue that due to His urgency, His act of creation was much less refined as a result. Maelar was ruthlessly just, setting out a very specific set of statutes for Men to follow. He rewarded those who served His faithfully, and was swift in judgement on those who sought to defy His rule. He, more than any other Titan, taught His mortals to manipulate Chaos, in an effort to bring His own patronage on an equal footing with those of His enemies. He gave His most faithful followers more and more power, until eventually, He strayed too far, and gave Gorandar the Wizard enough power to unlock the secrets of Ascension. It was this event that began the downfall of the Titans, and once the other Titans discovered Maelar's failure, they assaulted Him on all sides, weakening Him greatly. As a result, Maelar was first to fall in the Great Clash, being defeated by a precise arrow from Llyra's bow.Category:Religion